


You and your damn glasses

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week (May 18 - May 24) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't really like fairy tales, but what can he do when it's his cute boyfriend asking him to watch Snow White? (Eremin Week II, day three - Fairy Tale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and your damn glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Now, to part three! Eren and Armin are two cute dorks, aren't they?

Armin greeted Eren when he arrived at his place with a kiss on the lips. Eren felt like he was going to die when he saw his boyfriend was wearing glasses. _So fucking hot._

 

“You’re wearing glasses today?” Eren said while holding Armin with one hand, the other going to his face.

“Ah, this.” He touched the glasses. “I was studying. I have to wear glasses to read, so…”

So, he was studying? Was he too early? He was pretty sure Armin told him to show up by four. “Am I in your way? I’m sorry, I…”

“Calm down.” Armin laughed. “I invited you over, didn’t I?”

That laugh of his _… my heart can’t take it._ “Have I told you already how cute you are?”

Armin was smiling now, his perfect teeth showing. “You tell me all the time, you idiot.”

 

They kissed. Eren did tell Armin he was cute every time they met after they started dating; Armin thought the cute one was actually Eren for saying those things with a slight blush in his face. They were so in love with each other they couldn’t help it. The day they confessed their feelings was the first time Eren said Armin was cute. It was when they decided to go to Armin’s grandparents’ beach house for the weekend, two months ago, and since then they were a happy and fluffy couple. Mikasa, Eren’s sister, seemed happy her brother was happy and told Armin to take care of him, even if that meant he had to “put up with his shit”. At college, all of his friends and colleagues commented on how happy he seemed to be when the summer break ended; the same happened to Eren in his group of friends and at work; he had grew a bit friendly with people, which was something big for someone as grumpy as him. After they broke their kiss, Eren proceeded to sit on Armin’s couch while the other gathered the books he was using to study from the table to put them on the shelf.

 

“What are we watching today?”

“Well, something you probably never thought you would watch in your life.” Armin said with a playful smile. “I’m going to make some popcorn.”

“Hey, what the hell is this “something”?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.” Armin headed to the kitchen and Eren went after him, sitting on a chair. Armin was clearly teasing Eren. _You brat._ He wasn’t really mad, but he was curious. “Did you know, I’m making a research about fairy tales. I’m planning to discuss about the messages they convey and how it changes from their original stories to the popular children adaptation…”

“Hey, don’t tell me…” Was Armin really going to make him watch…

“Yep! You’re going to help me with my research!” He turned his head to see Eren with a disbelief expression and hold a laugh as he grabbed a popcorn package.

“What are we watching, a Disney movie with princess?”

“Yep. We are watching Snow White!”

 _A fairy tale, really?_ “Oh dear.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it” Armin put the popcorn in the microwave and looked back at Eren. “By the way, I love seeing this face you’re making, it means I’m doing a great job at messing with you.” His face was a mix of pouting with stubbornness and a resigned expression, since he knew they would be doing as Armin said anyway.

“You little fucker!” Armin laughed. Eren couldn’t win, he knew he would never win, but it was okay. “I’ll watch it, but I have my conditions.”

“Which are…?”

“You’re sitting on my lap and letting me cuddle you through the whole thing.”

“But I thought we did that every time we watch movies, don’t we?” Again, that teasing tone, but now a bit seductive. _Damn it._

“Well, then…”

“Here’s the deal: after the movie, we do whatever you like.”

 _Oh, now that’s better._ “Anything?”

“Yep.” Armin smiled, that devious smile he had when he wanted to control Eren. In those moments, he didn’t even seem to be that insecure Armin he met. They were so comfortable with each other…

“Even if I ask you to wear your glasses?”

“Eren!” Armin came to him. The microwave beeped announcing the popcorns were ready to be eaten. “Well, I guess it’s okay.”

Eren grabbed Armin putting his hands on his waist. “I love you”

“I love you too.”

 

In the end, Eren didn’t think it was a bad movie, he was even a little tear-eyed in the end, though he didn’t want to admit it when Armin noticed. In any way, he thought that what came after the movie was much better. And he loved those glasses.


End file.
